


study dates are fun (as long as it's you i'm studying with)

by nadeuldan



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, and jungmo is done with him, can u tell theyre both whipped for each other, minhee has a short attention span, the other characters are merely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadeuldan/pseuds/nadeuldan
Summary: jungmo and minhee spends a day at the library, studying for their upcoming finals.





	study dates are fun (as long as it's you i'm studying with)

**Author's Note:**

> i present to u my first contribution to this tag :D hopefully, i'll come back with more but we'll see. 
> 
> enjoy reading!

**i.**

jungmo and minhee’s finals are coming up, and jungmo’s fear of failing his exams led to minhee suggesting that they have a study date at the library. 

which is why the two of them are now at the library on an early saturday morning, both busy with reviewing the materials that will be included in their exams. 

there weren’t a lot of people at the library yet, seeing how a lot of the students went back to their hometowns, and there are other students who prefer studying at coffee shops or some other places that are quiet enough for them to be able to study. 

after an hour of studying, minhee closes his ballpen and puts it down on the desk along with his rimmed glasses that he only wears whenever he’s studying. he stands up and takes a stretch before sitting down again and looking at jungmo who's sitting in front of him.

“aren’t we gonna take a break?” he asks, looking at his boyfriend with puppy eyes while batting his lashes to add some extra effect, knowing that this is exactly jungmo’s _ weakness. _

the said boy doesn’t bother to pay attention to minhee, eyes solely focused on his laptop. he adjusts his glasses before looking at his boyfriend. 

“we’ve only been here for an hour, mini.” 

“but i’m hungry.” 

“didn’t you ate breakfast earlier?” jungmo asks, putting his focus back on his laptop. 

he continues typing, pretending as if he doesn’t care but deep inside he feels like melting right on the spot at the sight of a whining minhee in front of him.

“i did but—you know what, nevermind.” 

minhee plops his head on the desk, acting all sulky and sad, and who was jungmo to be able to stand seeing his boyfriend like that? 

his friends were right when they called him weak for minhee, and he wasn’t ashamed of that. not when he knows he’s making the younger happy, so jungmo closes his laptop and packs his stuff, standing up, and minhee who had been sulking earlier is already packing up his things as well as if he expected this to happen.

“i knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me.” the younger says with a goofy smile, and jungmo only rolls his eyes at this, already regretting his decision.

“shut up.”

* * *

**ii.**

after their half an hour break spent at a random coffee shop minhee spontaneously wanted to eat at, the couple are back again inside the library. 

for awhile minhee had been able to focus on his papers and reviewed some of the materials, but knowing him and his short attention span, minhee stopped reviewing again and he just stared at his boyfriend who was way too busy to even notice the younger. 

he watches as jungmo calmly highlights important notes in his lectures, adjusting his glasses that keeps on falling off from his nose bridge from time to time. this jungmo is minhee’s favourite jungmo. he loved seeing his boyfriend all so serious about school works while he has his glasses on, and there was nothing that could make him stop studying. except for minhee himself, of course. every single person in the university knows that the hardworking and top student jungmo had only one weakness, and that weakness is none other than his boyfriend kang minhee. 

hyunbin had oftentimes told the couple how much he envies them, seeing as how both are really smart and top students of the university, and on top of that both of them are also good-looking and rich. they were literally a power couple, as what wonjin would call them. 

“jungmo, do you think i’m lucky to have you?” minhee asks out of nowhere. jungmo stopped highlighting his notes and looked at his boyfriend.

“i mean, i don’t know if that’s what you feel, but what i do know is that i’m lucky to have you.” he says and minhee did not expected this reply because usually whenever they’re studying and minhee asks random questions like that all of a sudden, jungmo would only roll his eyes at his boyfriend and would tell him to go back to studying. today, however, is different. 

minhee smiles at the response, his eyes forming a pair of crescent moons and the freckles on his face acted as a constellation of stars in the night sky and jungmo finds himself breathless yet again at the sight of his boyfriend who was even more beautiful than the galaxy. 

_ yeah right. he was indeed lucky to have minhee. _

* * *

**iii.**

it’s a little later after five in the afternoon, and the library had become almost isolated as a lot of students already made their way home, but minhee and jungmo decided to stay, enjoying the tranquility of the room. 

the orange light of the sun washes over minhee’s face, and this is the first thing jungmo notices when his gaze moved from his book to his boyfriend who’s now focused on reviewing compared to how he was like earlier—easily getting distracted by any forms of noise or movement. 

not being able to resist the urge, jungmo wipes away the strand of minhee’s hair that keeps falling to his face, attempting to keep it back so it could help his boyfriend study better, but it just kept sliding down even after a multiple amounts of failed attempts. 

minhee stops from what he was doing and stares at his boyfriend, and jungmo couldn’t tell what the younger was thinking at the moment. he was just staring at jungmo.

“you look so beautiful.” minhee suddenly says, surprising jungmo.

even after a year of dating, even when minhee had already told him this a lot of times—he still never fails to make jungmo’s heart beat a thousand times faster than what was considered normal. 

“now is not the time to be staying stuff like this, mini.” he says in an attempt to cool down his heart, but he could still very much feel his rapid heartbeat, his face starting to heat up and he doesn’t know if it’s because of the temperature or because of his boyfriend (it’s the latter part). 

minhee flashes him a smile brighter than the sun, his complete set of white teeth are proudly glowing. “i just thought you deserved to know that.”

“yeah right, as if you don’t always tell me that from time to time.” 

“well, it’s better to keep reminding you about it.”

“whatever you say, loser.”

“who says i’m a loser? you’re the loser one here mogu, you can’t even resist me.” 

“can you please shut up?” 

* * *

**iv.**

when the sun had completely set and darkness ate the sky, the couple decided it was time for them to take their leave, quietly packing up their belongings and muttering a ‘thank you’ to the librarian as they exit the library. 

the two decided to eat something first before going home to their dorm, with jungmo the one to decide where they’ll eat at this time.

“how about we eat at a ramyun shop?” he suggests, suddenly craving for noodles. minhee’s eyes lights up at the mention of ramyun.

“see, this is why people call us soulmates. you know exactly what i’m thinking of. let’s go.” without even waiting for his boyfriend’s response, minhee had already dragged jungmo to their favourite ramyun shop owned by their friend jinhyuk. 

the two happily ate, talking over their noodles about the finals and how minhee would probably fail all his exams. 

“you can say that all you want, but we both know you’re lying, mini.”

“well, i mean, you’re not wrong, but a part of me still thinks: _what if i fail my exams?_ i don’t know about you but that’s gonna be the greatest nightmare in my life.”

“then, what about we have another study date tomorrow?”

minhee’s eyes rolled back and forth at the suggestion, knowing their ‘study date’ would only end up with him getting distracted from time to time, and his boyfriend bickering with him, begging him to actually study. 

but study dates with jungmo were fun and minhee wouldn’t mind being stuck again in the library for a whole day if it means he’d get to see his favourite version of jungmo with his serious mode on, full attention focused on his papers while adjusting his glasses from time to time, so he agrees. 

not only will he be able to ace his exams but he’d also be able to spend more time with his boyfriend. literally what is there to lose?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> come scream @ me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/byeoIddongi)


End file.
